Candy Meets the Captain
by Debbie Byrd
Summary: How Candy Muir met Captain Gregg.  Takes place between the first and second seasons.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Twentieth-Century Fox and R.A. Dick, and no money is being made from this work of fiction. Thank-you to all the other GAMM lovers on this site that have been inspiration, or have provided information!

* * *

**Candy Meets the Captain**

**August, 1969**

Sometimes, good things happen when they aren't expected. Some people might say that those are the best good things of all... much more so than the nice things we hope and wait for — like birthdays and Christmas. At least for children.

"Captain, are you sure you don't have anything else to do today?" Carolyn Muir inquired from her station in front of the large desk in the Master Cabin of Gull Cottage late one afternoon in August.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Madam?" the mariner closed the book he had been reading, looking hurt. "I did promise, to use your words, to "keep my opinions to myself until you ask for them," though I still say that if you ask me questions as you write this blasted nautical yarn, it will save time."

"Captain, we have been through this before..."

He held up a hand, signaling for silence. "And probably will again. I am quite aware of that, Madam. I was simply pointing out a fact."

"I was just thinking you and Jonathan usually go fishing together," Carolyn remarked, as she erased something on the page she had been typing. "Blast!"

Looking utterly perplexed, the mariner's spirit asked, "What in Admiral Nelson does my fishing with your son have to do with writing a story?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, inelegantly. "But, he and Candy are fishing together now, so I was wondering if there was some reason why he was spending the day with her, instead of you."

Captain Gregg sighed and wondered silently why women looked for conspiracies where none existed. "The girl expressed a desire to go with Jonathan; they have been going in separate directions most of the summer, I believe, and she either missed his company or felt a twinge of guilt. Therefore, the two of them went together. Since she does not know me, I could hardly accompany the lad. Although fishing is a most unladylike hobby, it is a good thing that the two children are close, and I do not wish to interfere in that bond."

"I see," the blonde nodded. "You have a point," she sighed. "It would be easier if Candy knew about you, Captain. Do you think that maybe it might be a good time to tell her? School will be out another month yet. I hate to think you and Jonathan won't have any more adventures this summer."

The seaman shook his head. "No, my dear, I don't think so. From what I have been able to discern from some of your daughter's remarks, she does not yet seem ready to handle a ghost."

Mrs. Muir nodded again thoughtfully. "I am sorry, Captain, if the way she gets — spooked — whenever Jonathan mentions you… is hurtful."

Captain Gregg shook his head again. "'Tis nothing, my dear. You forget, I have been a spirit for a very long time, and there have always been people who had no truck with ghosts! I can't tell you how many times over the last hundred years people have traveled up this way to stare at the local "spook house," throw stones in the windows; that sort of thing. And I have had my share of the local boys over the last century breaking in to Gull Cottage, determined to win a bet of some sort by staying all night."

"Did you ever let any of them?" Carolyn asked, with a smile.

"What do you think, Madam?"

"My guess would be no, but a part of me still wonders. A hundred years? You must have been terribly lonely here with only Claymore to talk to. Or people living here you didn't WANT here at all."

"Madam..."

"I know. I guess I am being pushy, aren't I?"

The ghost reached up to rub his ear, as he often did when looking for the right words. "I would not say that of you, my dear. However, you can be most persistent when your female curiosity gets the best of you."

"You MEAN pushy. I know, I know!" Carolyn laughed. "Female! Totally, eternally, female… That's what you say. Well, I can't help it, I am!"

The seaman could not suppress the grin that flashed across his face. "I am quite aware of that, Mrs. Muir."

She rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "Go back to your book, Captain. When I have produced anything worth reading, I'll let you know. Right now, I feel like I should have spent the day at the beach with Candy and Jonathan."

The seaman bowed slightly, and then pointed out, "For a female, indeed, for any person of this convenience-driven era, your work ethic is most admirable. Had you done that, then you would have felt remorse for not working. At least that is what I would assume, based on my observations of the past year."

"Thanks, Captain Gregg," Carolyn said quietly, and there was a beat. "Uhm... I wonder what the kids are doing now?"

The Captain looked puzzled. "Fishing? At least that's what they said they were going to do today."

"I know that, but sometimes their fishing expeditions don't render any fish at all," Carolyn answered. "They bring home seashells, starfish, crabs, everything BUT fish. You know as well as I do how they can get distracted! What next, I wonder? Well, I guess it isn't really important; it's not like we need the fish for a meal. As long as they have fun and don't get into any trouble."

"How much mischief can they get into down at the beach?" the ghost asked, pulling an earlobe. "They are both good swimmers and follow proper precautions..." He frowned. "I can go check on them, if you wish."

"No..." Carolyn Muir shook her head. "Leave them be. For now, anyway. But thanks, Captain." She turned back to her typewriter. "I need to get back to work, here."

"And I need to get back to Samuel Taylor Coleridge," the mariner answered. Settling himself in the wing chair, he opened his book again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Down on the beach, the two children had not had much luck with their project. They had not even managed to find anything worth picking up as they beach-combed except for one paltry shell. Moreover, if Jonathan quoted his imaginary friend one more time, Candy was going to... to... well, she didn't know what, but she'd think of something awful. A little bit awful. She didn't want to get punished, after all. _How does my little brother dream up this stuff? _Candy wondered. "I think the fish are sleeping late, or it's too hot out for them, so they're off somewhere cooler," she stated unhappily. "Maybe we could do something else, like play ball, for a while?"

"You just hafta be patient," Jonathan replied. "Captain says that for every day you spend fishing, you add a day to your life, so I figure if I fish long enough, I can live forever."

Candy frowned. From what she'd heard from kids and other people in town, Daniel Gregg had not been all that old when he died, not like Mr. Tuttle was now and probably not old as her grandparents were, so he must not have fished much. "How could he say that? He's dead."

Jonathan let out an exasperated sigh. "I told you, Captain Gregg lives at Gull Cottage, with us."

"Jonathan, stop it!" she answered. "You're just trying to scare me again."

"Am not!" her brother replied. "I don't have any reason to scare you, except for if you don't believe me. You're not always right about everything, just 'cause you're older."

"How come I never get to see him then?" Candy demanded, throwing her fishing rod on the sand.

The younger child shrugged. "Dunno. You'd have to ask him."

"Yeah, right. I can't ask him if he doesn't exist, and he doesn't because I have never seen him. And Martha says ghosts are just make-believe. And that's what you are doing, pretending. Trying to scare me. I just don't know why you keep doing it, except to make me crazy."

"I'm not pretending. Mom sees him, too, and so does Mr. Gregg!"

Candy paled under her sunburned face. "Mommy wouldn't keep a ghost a secret from me."

Jonathan wiped his sweating forehead. "She would... I mean, she has, because the Captain told her it might be a good idea."

Scowling, his sister stubbornly insisted, "Bet she's just humoring you, like with the Tooth Fairy."

"Candy!" Jonathan giggled. "Captain Gregg is NOTHING like the Tooth Fairy! Boy! He'd really be mad if he heard you say that!"

"So?" Candy answered, trying to act more nonchalant than she felt. "He's a ghost. What can he do to me?"

"Well, he must be able to do something, 'cause Mr. Gregg's really scared of him."

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything! Mr. Gregg isn't afraid of a ghost; he's afraid of everyone. He's always nervous. He's is really scared of Scruffy, and he wouldn't hurt anyone, would you, boy?" She reached to pick up the little dog who had been sitting quietly at their feet.

"He could make it rain and thunder," Jonathan said. "Like the first night we got to Gull Cottage, remember?"

"That was just a storm!" Candy drew her lips into a tight line and shook her head. "We had them back in Philly, too. They're scary, but that doesn't mean a ghost is around." She let Scruffy drop to the ground again.

"Then how come it stopped, when mom decided to pack up and leave?" her brother demanded, "And how come there was more thunder than rain and stuff? The ground wasn't wet hardly at all when we carried everything back out to the car, remember? Captain Gregg made the thunder. He told me! He just didn't feel like anyone should be living in his house, and wanted us to leave. At least he felt like that then. He doesn't now."

"There was lots of rain the night that Miss Zimmerman and Mr. Dillman stayed with us," the little girl said. "If there's a Captain Gregg, why did he do that if he doesn't like people staying at the house?"

That stumped Jonathan for a few seconds, then he declared, "Sometimes it rains, just because it rains and sometimes because Captain Gregg's really mad or wants someone to do something. Like when he wanted Mr. Seagirt to stay and sing, so he made it rain."

"He made it rain then, too?" Candy asked, her eyes big. "Cause he wanted Tim to stay and sing some more?"

"Yeah," the little boy nodded. "I think maybe the Captain had somethin' to do with the song that Tim wrote, too, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"Jonathan..."

"Yeah?"

"Ya know, sometimes I have wondered about a few things — if I ask you what I have wondered about, can you tell me if the ghost had anything to do with it?"

"Yeah, I can, but his name is Captain Gregg. You know; the guy in the picture in the living room. That first day — I thought you liked him. I mean his portrait."

Her face turned redder than any sunburn could make it. "Well, yeah. His picture is great to look at, but that's not the same as... If what you're saying is true, is he why Mom talks to herself, sometimes?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. She is either talking to him, or wants to talk to him and he isn't actually in the room yet."

"So when she says she is trying out something for a story, she isn't?"

"Sometimes she is, but sometimes she isn't," Jonathan replied. "Once in a while he doesn't answer her because they... well, they don't fight exactly, but they argue once in a while. Mom says it's healthy. You get to know each other better when you do that, as long as you don't get carried away."

"Was... I mean, if there IS a ghost, was he mad when Mom chopped down his tree and gave away his furniture? Our house felt awful then. Not warm and cozy at all."

Jonathan's head bobbed up and down. "Uh-huh. He was really angry about that, but not shouting mad, just... it was a worse kinda mad than if he'd yelled."

"Because he was unhappy? The house felt unhappy. Like we did when that Miss Peakskill was here and mom talked about moving." She frowned. "Does the ghost want us to leave now? Is that why he hasn't told Martha and me about it and makes mom keep it a secret from us? I don't think that's fair... if the ghost, I mean, Captain Gregg doesn't want us he should just say so."

"Oh, no..." Jonathan shook his head again. "He wants us here."

"DID he say so?"

"No, not exactly, but I know he does. He misses us when we aren't around."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, but I know he does."

"You don't know everything, Jonathan. How do you know, anyway?"

The boy shrugged. "I just do, that's all. Like him following us to Claymore's theater when mommy was acting in that play. And he wasn't really happy when Grandma and Grandpa Muir were here and he couldn't take me fishing."

"He should be taking US fishing," Candy pouted. "I still don't know why you got to meet him and I haven't."

"Maybe he doesn't like you thinking he's a... a... fig." The little boy's brow puckered in concentration. "Er... figMENT. Mom thought he was, back when Doctor Jim visited, and that made the Captain really upset, I think. He looked awful sad." Brightening, he asked, "So, you believe me, Candy?"

"I... I think MAYBE I do..." Candy said, fiddling with her fishing pole. "If there was a ghost here, it would be kinda neat. That is, if you would share him, Jonathan. You always talk about the stuff you guys do and I don't get to do any of it. Do you think he would like a little girl, too? I mean, another kid to talk with, and take places, and go fishing with, and play volleyball with and stuff? Or does he not like me?"

"I don't think he'd mind," Jonathan shook his head. "You're okay, for a girl. And, I know he likes mom. He got worried when she was sick. You don't worry about people if'n you don't like'em."

"I was scared when mom was sick," Candy confessed. "Daddy was sick and then he died. You don't remember that because you were too little, but he was. I don't remember much either, but DO remember that."

"Captain Gregg wouldn't let mom die!" Jonathan's eyes grew wide. "He's the one who gave her the medicine that made her well again. I helped him make it! I TOLD you that!"

"Yeah, I remember. You wanted to give it to me for my cold," Candy nodded. "If Captain Gregg is real, I wanna know what else he's been doing here, and I wanna know why I can't see him, and why Martha can't, and I ... I want to know lots of stuff."

"I think the Captain should tell you," Jonathan said, matter-of-factly. He picked up his fishing pole. "C'mon. Let's go talk to him."

"I... I can't!" Candy cried out. "He doesn't want me to know about him, does he? That's why I haven't seen him."

"Are you scared?" Jonathan dared her. "You know, I think maybe that's part of the reason he hasn't told you yet. He didn't want to scare you. That, and..." he paused.

"What?"

"I think MAYBE he hasn't been around lots of girls and doesn't know what to do with you."

"DO with me? I can do anything you can, Jonathan Muir! And do it better! I AM older than you, you know!"

"Then come and meet Captain Gregg. I'll introduce you, even."

"What if he gets mad? Will he make it thunder or get mad at you and Mom? You said he wouldn't hurt us, right?"

"Right. The Captain would never do ANYTHING to us. Not on purpose."

"Do you know why he is here? I mean, why he is a ghost? I remember that big article in the paper. I wanted to keep it, because I liked his picture, but it disappeared. I think Martha threw it away. You know… the one about him not killing himself a long time ago."

"I think he is here now to look after his house... and us," Jonathan said, after a moment's thought. "I really don't CARE why he is here. I'm just glad he is."

"Jonathan, you swear you aren't teasing me? There really has been a ghost here, all this time? I want to know about the other stuff he has done since we got here."

"I can tell you, but I think maybe he should tell you some of it," her brother answered. "And I swear, I am not teasing you or lying. If I do that, it means no dessert for two weeks. So let's go talk to him."

"I... I couldn't ask him anything!" Candy cried out. "He may not like me asking!"

"How do you know when you haven't even met him yet?" Jonathan answered reasonably.

"You really don't think he will be mad that I want to meet him... that you told him about me?"

The little boy shook his head. "Nope. The Captain said you would learn about him when you were ready. I THINK you are ready now. Just don't go doing anything stupid, like fainting when you meet him, okay?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "REALLY, Jonathan! I'm not a sissy girly-girl!"

"I didn't say you were," Jonathan answered. "I've just read stories that people... mostly girls... do that sometimes when they see a ghost. I bet Martha would."

"Mom didn't faint, did she?"

"I don't think so. The Captain never said she did."

"Well, I won't, either!"

"Okay. Let's go back to the house then. We might as well. The fish aren't biting today, anyway!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As they entered Gull Cottage, and moved into the living room, Candy looked around, her eyes finally resting on the portrait. "Uhh... Captain?"

No answer.

"Captain?" Jonathan chimed in, but not too loudly.

"Captain Gregg?" Candy called, a bit louder.

"Shh! Martha will hear you!" Jonathan hissed.

"She's not here, remember?" Candy answered. "She has her knitting circle at the church today, and some other stuff she said she wanted to do, I think."

"Oh." The children looked around for a few more minutes and finally Jonathan turned to his sister. "Sometimes he's just not around, Candy. But... not LEFT, you know? Like with the monkey-puzzle tree."

"I get it," she nodded. "I think!"

"I know!" the boy's face brightened. "I bet he's upstairs talking to Mom."

"Should we interrupt, then?" Candy frowned. "I'm not scared, but I know it's impolite to do that when adults are talking. You usually have to wait until they're done, unless something's broken or there's blood or if you hit your head."

"Hmm... Yeah, or if something is on fire," Jonathan continued. "But, Mom DID say we could talk to her any time, if it was important, and I think you getting to meet Captain Gregg is important, don't you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But, what?"

"Well, it's just that I'm ready to meet him... I think... What if he isn't ready to meet me? You better not be lying to me, Jonathan, or I'll slug you... What if Captain Gregg doesn't want to know anyone new? What if he thinks I'm not ready? What if he wanted to introduce himself to me, by himself, and not get any help from you? We've kinda messed that up now."

"I dunno, Candy. And I am NOT lying. But..." Jonathan frowned. "I see what you mean. I did kinda mess things up. But you wanted to know, and I didn't want to... not fib, but... not tell you everything, anymore."

For a long moment, the two kids stood in the front room, silently, pondering their dilemma. Scruffy looked up at them, cocking his head to one side as if he was trying to think with the pair.

After a few seconds, Candy suggested, "Maybe we could — you know — kind of work up to it?"

Jonathan frowned. "Huh?"

Blowing her bangs up in exasperation, Candy explained, "Go up there, knock, and if — when mom lets us come in, sort of hint around it and maybe the Captain will get the idea that I want to meet him?" Realizing how silly it would look if there wasn't a ghost, she added, "That is, if he's really real and you aren't playing a trick on me."

"I PROMISE I wouldn't do that, not about a real person, and he's one," her brother insisted.

Since Candy was too young to recognize circular logic, she nodded. "Okay."

"Even if he doesn't show up after we kinda hint for him to," Jonathan warned, "he IS as real as you or me. I promise."

"Okay," Candy nodded, deciding that she could trust her brother on this, just as she always had been able to in the past. "I guess he doesn't HAVE to appear. It's not like he's a genie and can't make choices about where to go, I suppose." She paused again before mounting the stairs. "Do you think genies are real, too?"

"I don't know, but it'd be neat to find one, unless if we found one on our beach. Mr. Gregg would think she belonged to him."

"Yeah."

Without further conversation, Jonathan and Candy ascended the staircase very quietly, trying to avoid making any noise at all, though neither was really sure why they were aiming to be stealthy. It just seemed to be the thing to do at a time like this.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So, what do you think?" Mrs. Muir asked the specter as his eyes moved over the pages she had handed him.

"Though it is not as — frank, shall we say, as a true sea yarn might be, your command of nautical language is improving, Madam," he complimented her. "I do see a few errors I must say something about, however. There aren't windows in the Captain's Quarters. They are _portholes._ And that would be _overhead_, not ceiling, and _squall_ might be a better word than rain."

Smiling, she thanked him. "I'll make a note of those items. If, so, when or if the story is accepted, there are one or two repairs I'd like to make around here. Nothing critical, you understand, but I'd rather not leave them undone."

There was a small rumble of thunder. "Need I remind you that such matters are Claymore's responsibility?"

"It's less work handling it without him. I don't think he'd fall for a treasure map twice!"

"Unless he was sure that you would think that he never would, therefore, a second map would be real because of that."

"Then, he could realize that I would know he thought that way and — it'd be a vicious cycle of trying to outthink him outthinking me."

After a moment's thought, the ghost nodded. "True." Before he could come up with a counter-argument, there was a light tap on the door.

"Now who could that be?" Carolyn asked. "The children are fishing. "Martha?"

With a rueful smile, Captain Gregg remarked, "In either case, Madam, it would be prudent for me to…" He faded out, demonstrating what it "would be prudent" for him to do.

"Blast!" Carolyn sighed softly. "I didn't want you to leave... just..."

The seaman reappeared again. "It's the children." he said, and there was a pause.

"Captain?" Carolyn asked, puzzled.

"Let them in, my dear. Nobody will be able to see or hear me but you. And thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For not wanting me to vanish like some kind of djinn."

There was a moment during which Carolyn appeared slightly flustered, and then she moved to open the door, but changed her mind and sat back down at her desk.

"Come in!"

The door swung open to allow Candy and Jonathan to enter, both looking on edge. Carolyn wondered if something had been broken, as she could see no apparent injuries and neither seemed to be in pain.

"Uh... Hi, Mom!" the two said in unison. "Watcha doing?"

"Just a bit of work." Her eyes roved over them, looking for clues. "Do you need… anything?"

They both shook their heads, vigorously. "Not really."

"I thought they were fishing?" the ghost asked invisibly. "What are they doing back so soon?"

Carolyn rolled her eyes, wishing he wouldn't ask a question when she couldn't respond. "So..." she started. "Did you need something?"

"Fish aren't biting," Jonathan said, sounding for all the world like Ed Peavey, the local painter.

Amused by his unwitting imitation, Carolyn bit back a smile and consoled, "There's days like that."

"Yeah, the Captain's says that, too..." Jonathan's voice trailed off, and Carolyn waited for her daughter's usual correction: _"There is no such thing as a ghost! Tell him, Mommy__"_ To her surprise, Candy didn't say a word to her brother or her about his "imaginary friend."

"We didn't find anything good while we were beach-combing either," Candy sighed. "It would be nice if there was a little more company around here sometimes." Her eyes drifted around the room. "Not that I am mad at Jonathan, or anything."

"Company?" Carolyn asked, nervously. "I could drive you into town... or you could take your bikes — visit your friends?"

"No," they shook their heads again. "We'd rather stay here."

"Well, I suppose you could invite someone over, if you ask Martha and me first. Today I am a bit busy, though."

"Adam and Quentin are on some kind of camp-out and Linda went clothes shopping with her mom." Candy made a face. "Girly stuff. I don't want to do that. I'd rather..."

"Rather what, honey?"

"Oh... I dunno. Learn how to make a real ship model... or play chess, if someone can teach me, or find out more about the stars... or maybe what Jonathan was telling me about… shooting the sun?"

"I think Jonathan has learned how to do those things, maybe he'd be willing to show you?" Carolyn suggested, resisting the urge to give the ghost an oblique look.

"Jonathan says CAPTAIN GREGG taught him." Candy stated flatly. "So… can HE teach me?"

"The Captain's a good teacher," Jonathan added helpfully, and Carolyn shot her son a look.

"My dear..." Daniel trailed off, not sure how far he could interfere in parenting issues, even when they related to him.

"Jonathan, you shouldn't upset your sister," Carolyn chided gently.

"But, I'm NOT upset," Candy interrupted. "And I'm not scared... any more. It's just if there IS a ghost... that is, Captain Gregg here, I want to meet him!"

"Uh... you want to...?"

"Meet him, Mommy," The girl looked up at her mother, her blue eyes wide and trusting at the same time. "So, is there a ghost, here at Gull Cottage, or isn't there? Jonathan told me there was, and that he wasn't lying. So why can't I meet him? I CAN meet him, can't I? And if there isn't a ghost..." she turned to her brother. "I'm gonna slug you."

"There IS a Captain Gregg!" Jonathan cried, backing away a step. "Mom! It just kinda slipped out, and we were talking, and Candy… Well, she wants to… Tell her, Mom!"

Carolyn turned her head toward an empty space in the room. "Captain, I TOLD you I thought it was time Candy knew about you, now will you...?"

Without so much as a flash, the seaman appeared. "My dear, it is MOST unattractive to say, albeit not in those words, 'I told you so.' However, I felt that is was more appropriate for Candy herself to state, or otherwise indicate, her readiness." His focus shifted to the girl, who looked stunned, and yes, a little afraid, but also courageous. "I am pleased to officially meet you, Miss Muir."

"Uh, you can — er — may call me Candy," she gulped.

"And, you may address me as Captain or Captain Gregg, whichever you prefer," he smiled.

There was a moment of silence, and then Candy asked, "Why didn't anyone tell me you were real sooner?"

The ghost rubbed one finger along the top of his ear, glancing at Mrs. Muir as he did so.

"I TOLD you over and over again he was here," Jonathan protested.

"Yeah, but that kinda thing IS hard to believe. Everyone tells you ghosts are just made up," Candy shook her head.

"I must admit, I did not believe in ghosts until I became one," Captain Gregg stated. "To my mind, those who saw spirits had indulged in more of some other sort of spirits than is healthy." He chuckled. "And, some, if not most, probably were."

"But, I'd have believed it if mom had told me," Candy finished.

Carolyn knelt in front of her oldest child. "I'm sorry that we did not tell you sooner, but you had to be ready to know. Most people, if they think ghosts are real, are afraid of them. If it makes you feel any better, I did not tell Jonathan; he met the Captain before I did. It was the first day we were here; he went off on his own while you, Martha, and I were in the front room."

"Admiring the picture," Candy affirmed.

The seaman winked. "I knew from your reaction to my portrait you were an astute girl and would be ready before a great deal of time elapsed."

"Yeah, but I think how much time **YOU** think is a lot and how much time **I** do are two different things."

"You may have a point, there," Daniel Gregg nodded.

"Are you mad?" Mrs. Muir asked.

"And, are you gonna hit me?" Jonathan added.

"Oh, Jonathan," his sister sounded utterly exasperated. "Of course not. The Captain IS real. I'd have just slugged you if you'd been making it up to scare me." Her brow furrowed. "I don't THINK I'm mad."

"A little hurt?" her mother probed.

"Maybe..."

"That was never our intention," Captain Gregg promised. "Such knowledge must be attained in one's own time, dear girl. Clearly, now is your own time."

She nodded, still looking somewhat troubled, and then brightened. "Since I AM in on stuff now, will you teach me all the neat things that Jonathan knows? Please?"

"Of course," the spirit promised, and then amended, "When you do not have chores or homework that needs to be done." He inclined his head toward Mrs. Muir.

The little girl sighed. "Grownups always say that. It's summer. I don't have any homework, Captain."

"No, but you do have chores. Keeping your room clean, washing the car with Jonathan; sweeping the porch, drying dishes for Martha?"

"Yeah... HEY!!" She paused and looked up at the spirit again. "Did YOU dry my dishes that time?"

"Which time?" the ghost asked, looking trapped.

"When mom had me help with dishes and Jonathan vacuum when she was on deadline a while back?" She looked into the seaman's eyes, that couldn't help but twinkle. "Yeah, you did. No wonder Martha looked confused when I thanked HER. Thanks for helping me, Captain."

"You are most welcome, but I don't intend on making a habit of it," he winked, "bailing you out, I mean."

"Yeah, Captain Gregg says everyone has to help on HIS ship!" Jonathan chimed in.

"Ship? The little girl looked puzzled.

"Gull Cottage," Jonathan went on. "This house is his ship."

"But ships are in the water," Candy argued. "This house is on land."

Carolyn stifled a laugh.

"But it is my house and I am a man of the sea," Daniel Gregg interrupted.

"I thought it was OUR house… as long as mom pays Claymore the rent."

"Somehow, it's both," Carolyn smiled. "Though at times, blending them gets… interesting."

"I bet. So when do I get to start learning all the neat stuff Jonathan has? And how am I ever going to catch up? Can we start right away, Captain?"

"I suppose there is no time like the present," he began.

Candy suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Mom, I forgot, you have to work, and Martha could be home ANY time."

"I'm done with my article," Carolyn reassured her. "And, Martha said her business in town would take most of today. Then, Mr. Peavey was going to take her to Norrie's."

"Cool!" Candy's face lit up even more than it was already, if such a thing were possible. "So we can start right away? You too, Mom... you have to be here to tell me stuff that has been happening, too. Oh... except that means you are cooking tonight?" She put her hand over her mouth again. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. You can cook, kinda. I mean... Oh, you know what I mean."

"I understand, believe me," Carolyn smiled. "I'm not thrilled with my own cooking, either. Which is why we're having sandwiches and soup."

"Grilled cheese and tomato?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"That was the plan."

"Will you be eating with us, Captain? Or can you?" Candy inquired, not wanting to miss a second of learning about all that gone on without her knowledge.

"I may sit with you, but I fear participation is something I am no longer able to do," the spirit smiled kindly. "But, I do not mind."

Unobtrusively, Mrs. Muir laid her work aside. Nothing more would be done today that was technically productive. However, she felt that what would happen was long overdue and far more important, in the long run.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The rest of the summer flew by. By the time school resumed in the fall, a strong bond had formed between Candy and the Captain, making Gull Cottage feel more like a home than ever.

THE END


End file.
